cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Damian Morasko
Gold Coast, Australia |resides= Sydney, Australia |ring_names=Damian Morasko |billed_height=6 ft 2 in |billed_weight=233 lbs |billed_from= Gold Coast, Australia |trained_by= Maxwell Verdi |debut= 2006 |retired= }} Damian Morasko (Born Luke Reid) is a professional CAW wrestler currently wrestles for Renegade Wrestling Union (or RWU for short). He has wrestled in Australia, America, England and Japan. He was the on-screen brother of Blair Morasko during early 2013. ACE (2010-2010) : 'Internet Championship Dream:' In early 2010 He was signed to ACE another caw league made by another former TXW superstar Devin Surefire. He debuted against the then current number one on the internet championship power 5. In which he defeated jake axel, thus earning him an internet title shot. The next week he faced a debuting powerhouse named damon alexander in which he would lose. The next week was the final week that ace was in business. The match for the internet title in which damon would pin daniels NCW (2010-2011): Morasko was over over in Japan once again wrestling for NCW, until he decided to return to the United States and pursue other endeavours. He would leave the company at the start of 2011 on bad terms. NGC (Early 2011 - Mid 2011): After leaving NCW. Morasko would then become a free agent for a total 2 months. He would then come across the newly formed NGC (New Generation of Caw). Where he would join the companys top heel faction, (This being the first time Morasko was ever heel) Destructive Rainfall. But before they could debut. Damian Morasko and the other 2 members of DR (Maxwell Verdi, Darren Zeminsky) were picked up by TXW once again. TXW (Mid 2011 - Late 2011): Morasko rejoined TXW in 2011. He went on to debut at the All Caged Up Pre-Show defeating "Sinister" Seth Kasica by hitting his new finisher, "The Nosejob" on a steel chair. He would then take a months hiatus from TXW and return as the then International Champion, Killjoys mystery opponent. He would then defeat and gain the International Championship from Killjoy. Thus becoming 5-0. On the next sacrifice Morasko faced off against long time friend Maxwell Verdi in a match that Verdi would win due to Daren Zminsky, the returning superstar costing Morasko the match. A few weeks later Morasko would team with TXW's World Champion. Shannon Silveria against Everett Crede and Daren Zeminsky. The match would be ruled a no contest after Tony Roulette cut a promo from the stage. Soon after TXW would hold it's CPV event "Honour, Glory, Respect" where as Morasko was coming down the ramp he was attacked viciously by Daren Zeminsky. This would result in a no contest. After 2 months of inacticity Morasko and a select few from TXW would break off and re-form NGC. NGC (Late 2011 - Early 2012) Morasko and a few other superstars from TXW reformed NGC after 2-3 months of inactivity due to TXW not booking anyone. The company wouldn't last long as Robin Storm was the first to retire out of the group. Leading to Maxwell Verdi and then Morasko himself to retire. Rumored Retirement (Early 2012 - Mid 2012) Morasko has given up every essence of the word "wrestling" since retiring. Though he may return in late 2012, however it seems like his retirement is perminate. However, Damian's trainer, Maxwell Verdi, announced that he will return from his retirement on November 1st, and many spectaors believe that Damian will also return at this date. On June 20th Damian would be interviewed where he would announce his return to wrestling with his brother Blair in a returning league called ICE. ICE: (2012) Damian would make apperances on the first 2 episodes of ICE as of its return. On week 1, Damian managed his brother Blair and week 2 he would challenge ICE New Gen Champion, Chris Carter for the next PPV. He would win the match, turning on Blair Morasko and turning heel in the process, forming and alliance with his trainer Maxwell Verdi. He would assist in Maxwell's victory over Robin Storm at Open Warefare by recieving a Superkick, which distracted Robin enough for Maxwell to roll his up to retain the ICE International Championship. ICE would close soon after. Finishers and Signatures: Finishers: * Australian History X '''(Stomp to the back of a grounded opponents head) (2013 - current) * Split Legged Corkscrew Moonsault (2012) * 2 Step Conclussion (Skull Crushing Finale) (2012-2013) Signatures: * ''Half Nelson Bulldog (2013 - current)'' * ''Boomerang (Whisper in the Wind) (2012 - current)'' * Wristlock Sitout Side Slam * Sitout Gourdbuster Championships and Other Accomplishment '''FCW: * World Cup 2006 winner (with Team Australia) * Division Xtreme Champion (Once) * FCW TV Champion (Once) * FCW Tag Team Champion (6 times) (Record Holder) 'TXW:' * Longest winning streak (6-0) * TXW International Champion (Once and Last) 'NGC:' * NGC International Champion (First & Only) ICE: * ICE New Gen Championship/'ICE Mercury Championship' (1 time; last) Themes Used: * "Heart Shaped Box" by Dead Sara (2013 - current) * "Weatherman" by Dead Sara (2013 - Current; Alternate theme) * The Bomb Dot Com 2.0 By Sleeping With Sirens (2011 - 2012) * Captain's Blood By Chunk! No Captain Chunk! (with "Just Open Up" intro) (2012)" * Fade Away by Breaking Benjamin (2009-late 2009) * Dirty Little Thing by Adelitas Way (2010) * Impossible by Manafest (early 2006-late 2008) * Time to Shine by Saliva (early 2009-present) (Also used as The Gatecrashers theme song) Category:CAW Category:TXW Category:Simulation Characters Category:Original